The Bet
by A11y50n
Summary: Steve wins a bet where Catherine has to say 'yes' to everything for 24 hours.


A/N: Sorry for any mistakes.

The Bet

"What are you so happy about?" Danny asked as he walked into Steve's house

Steve was hugging Grace hello but he had a big smile on his face a bigger smile than usual when Grace was involved.

"Morning to you too!"

"Yeah, yeah. Morning and all that. Answer my question."

"Danno! Leave Uncle Steve alone."

"Yeah Danno, leave me alone!" Steve whined

Cath came down the stairs and Grace went to hug her.

"Cath, can you tell me why this Neanderthal has a manic grin?" Danny asked

Cath shook her head in exasperation and smiled at Steve.

"He's happy because he won a bet!"

"What bet?" piped Grace

"It's not important; the main thing is that I won!" Steve declared

"Modest as always I see!"

"Hey I won fair and square!"

"Danny he did win fair and square."

"Fine what did you win oh magnificent one?" Danny asked sarcastically

"Well Cath has to say 'yes' to everything for twenty four hours."

"You agreed to this? Seriously? I take it back you're both nuts!"

"Its fine Danny, you know Steve would never take advantage of me."

Danny looked to Steve who had a gleam in his eyes and was going to say something when he remembered Grace was still there.

"If you say so."

"Danno, Uncle Steve would never hurt Aunt Cath and if for some reason he tried she would take him down!"

"Take him down? Take him down? Where did you hear that from?"

Steve and Cath were laughing. Steve loved the fact that Gracie trusted him completely and knew he would never hurt her aunt. In fact he had an important question to ask her and what better than on a day where she had to say yes?"

Two weeks later was the day when Cath had to say yes to Steve for twenty four hours. She wasn't worried; she assumed they would stay in bed for most of the day. She was mistaken. Steve woke her up before he went for his run and swim and asked her to go on a hike with him and obviously she said yes.

They had a cooler with food for the hike which Cath was surprised about because they usually took their backpacks. Maybe Steve was going to make an afternoon of it Cath thought. They had to stop off at the local market. When they walked in they went to the snack aisle and both stopped suddenly there was Chin and Lelani doing some shopping. Steve thought they were going away for the weekend, it was their first time spending the weekend away and Chin was slightly nervous about it. So it was strange to see them there. As both Steve and Cath made their way to the couple they heard a voice calling the couple.

"Hey Uncle Chin I found the snacks." Gracie said

Grace ran up to her Aunt and Uncle and placed the snacks in the trolley and looked up to see her other Aunt and Uncle standing there with their arms folded.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Gracie

Chin and Lelani looked to where Grace was looking and everyone hears the mild mannered Hawaiian gulp loudly.

"Hey Gracie why don't we go and look at the ice cream?" Lelani stated

Grace nodded her head and both women walked quickly to the ice cream section without a backward glance. As they went Steve and Cath as one moved towards Chin. Steve just stared at Chin and didn't say a word. It took a minute for Chin to cave.

"Hey Steve, what a surprise to see you here. How's your weekend so far?"

Steve continued to stare and ignored the blatant attempt to avoid the obvious topic of conversation. Gracie.

"Look don't blame me, Danny called me and I couldn't say no. You know he would only call if he was desperate. Danny's sick and can't take Grace to her cheerleading practice and Kono has her charity surf thing with Kavika today. I was going to take Grace to her practice then we we're going to go to the beach to watch Kono. Danny didn't want me to call Kono before because she would cancel the charity surf and you know as well as I she's been so excited about it for months. Danny was in really bad shape. He could barely talk even when we went to his place to pick Grace up he was texting me because his voice was so bad and he could barely get up. Grace wanted to stay and look after him but Danny didn't want her to miss practice or Kono. I'm already going to have calm Kono down when she finds out he's sick. She didn't stay at his place last night so she knows nothing about how sick he is…"

Steve held up his hand to stop the usually stoic member of the group from rambling any further.

"Why did he call you and not me?"

"I don't know. I got the impression he didn't want to interrupt your weekend for some reason. He made me promise that I wouldn't call you unless it was an emergency."

Steve wondered how Danny knew he was going to propose to Cath this weekend. He didn't mention it to anyone but Danny did know him quite well. It was so thoughtful of him to think of others when he was suffering but family is family. He could propose anytime, Gracie is more important, Cath would understand and Chin was looking forward to this weekend for ages even though he was also nervous. One look at Cath and a message went between the two.

"Gracie? Come on, we're taking you to practice, come and say bye to Uncle Chin and Aunt Lelani."

Grace poked her head around the end of the aisle where she was obviously listening from and with her hand in Lelani's the two walked to the other three.

"Thanks Uncle Chin, Aunt Lelani." Grace said as she hugged each of them

"Come on Gracie are you sure you have everything for practice? It's your turn for the snacks isn't it? Chin go and enjoy your weekend!"

"See ya Steve."

The three go around the store again to make sure Gracie has everything she needs and they pay for their shopping. Cath and Steve watch as their niece executes the perfect handstand amongst other gymnastic moves. Practice lasts for an hour before there is break and when Steve and Cath have to get the refreshments ready. Then the second half of practice starts. At the end after Gracie showered at the school and was in her own clothes and not in the uniform they went to the beach. Steve brought the cooler with him and they had a picnic while watching the surfers. They saw Kono and Kavika wave to them when they were on their boards. Steve and Cath could see Kono wondering where Danny was. The charity event lasted for a few hours. When Kono came to them she was not in the best mood.

"How bad is Danny?"

"Aunt Kono he didn't want you to worry. Uncle Chin and Aunt Lelani made sure he had enough medication for the day and made him promise to call us if he needed us. Don't be mad at him."

"Uncle Chin and Aunt Lelani? Danny called them and not Uncle Steve or Aunt Cath?"

Grace realised her mistake when Kono asked the question. The fact that Steve wasn't the first one he called when he needed help said a lot.

"Oh no you don't, I'm the first one that's going to have a word with him when he's better you get in line behind Cath!" Steve declared

"Oh I'll have a word with him alright! Just you wait and see! Hey Grace how was your practice?"

"Great, I managed to do a few summersaults!"

The four of them enjoyed the rest of the afternoon at the beach.

"We're done. I think it's time to head back now. Let's go." Kono said after a few hours.

Danny was asleep and to be honest he did look like death warmed up. They ordered pizza and spent the rest of the night watching movies. The four of them took turns to check up on Danny. He woke up had a slice of pizza and slept for the rest of the night. Luckily they were not on a case. Steve and Cath spent the night there to help Kono and Grace. They stayed there all Sunday as well. Cath and Kono took Grace to the cinema to watch the latest 'chick flick' Steve 'reluctantly' stayed to keep an eye on Danny. Danny started to get better late on Sunday. Danny had to take Monday and Tuesday off to fully recover; he hated the fact that he was the only one of the group including his daughter to catch a cold all the time. Cath picked Grace up Monday morning to take her to school Chin picked her up and took her home where the team convened to have dinner, to make sure father and daughter were ok. This happened again on Tuesday. Before everyone arrived Steve was already at Danny's place.

"Hey Danno, how did you know?"

"Huh?"

"How did you know I was going to propose to Cath on Saturday?"

"I don't know I just did. Maybe you were giving off some vibe why?"

"The only reason why you wouldn't call me when it's about Gracie would be if you thought something more important was happening. Then since Saturday I keep catching Gracie looking at Cath's left hand and sighing when there's nothing there."

"Hey I didn't say anything to Grace I swear!"

"I know that! You seem to forget that she's being raised by a bunch of detectives and she's really bright anyway. I think she figured it out all by herself because why wouldn't you call me?"

"Sorry man I'll have a word with her when everyone goes home tonight."

"No you don't have to do that. It's nice she's almost as excited as I am!"

"So when are you going to try again?"

"It will have to be the weekend after next as next week we're at our place baking for the HPD bake sale."

"Are you nervous?"

"Well she could say no you know."

"Steve, she loves you. I don't understand it but she does. You have nothing to worry about. Trust me! I'll warn you though if you two elope you will not have a niece anymore, Grace will disown you!"

The bake sale was a success. The number of cupcakes, muffins, cookies, traybakes, flapjacks and other assorted baked goods that were made during that Saturday was amazing. Grace went with Steve and Cath to buy the ingredients for all the baked goods on the Friday after school. The amount of flour, butter and chocolate was staggering. Gracie was a hard task master. Everyone had their jobs to do. Chin was measuring ingredients. Kono was on timings, Cath and Danny was on decorations and Steve was her helper. She was organised, scarily so it made Steve so proud and the others slightly scared. On the Sunday transporting all the baked goods was a mission in itself and they called Kemekona to help. As payment Gracie gave him a box which contained a selection of everything, he was a happy man. Once he helped them carry everything to the palace and Gracie gave him his 'wages' and left the rest of the group just looked at her.

"What? You can't expect Uncle Kemekona to help out without some sort of payment and he likes our baking, he gets fed up of shrimp all the time!"

Steve was so happy that the 'Five-0' selection sold out before the other departments, not that it was a competition or anything. The rest of the group just shook their heads at their boss.

A week later…

Steve thought the case would go on forever until they caught a break and caught the killer late Thursday night. Saturday morning arrived and Steve leaned over Cath and kissed her awake.

"Mmmmm." Cath responded as she slowly started to wake

"Cath come for a swim with me?"

"Yes."

This was the day where they rearranged for Steve to collect on his bet. They both got up and went for a swim. Once they were finished they headed back inside.

"Cath after your shower can you make me breakfast please?"

"Yes Steve."

Cath came down, Steve was still upstairs and was about to have his shower. Cath got all the stuff out for her scrambled eggs and sausages breakfast. They didn't eat like this all the time. Cath thought Steve was taking a long time when she popped her head in the living room she saw he was tidying up the space and making sure everything was where it should be. This wasn't a surprise; he usually concentrated on cleaning downstairs while she did the upstairs. They were in partners in everything. When he finished that he came to set the table for breakfast and started to make a fruit salad.

"Cath will you go on a hike with me?"

"Of course."

After breakfast where Steve washed the dishes the two of them got ready and it was still early. They drove to one of their usual hiking areas with one stop. As soon as Steve cut the engine the door flew open and Gracie was running towards the truck with her backpack on her shoulders. She was in the truck and seatbelt on before Cath or Steve could open their doors.

"Monkey, listen to your Aunt and Uncle ok?"

"Yessssss Danno!" Grace said with a long suffering sigh

"Danny we'll be a few hours meet us at our place for a cook out ok? The others are coming as well."

"Ok see you later."

The others being Kemekona, Max, Charlie, Duke and Lelani.

The three had a great time they hiked and when they reached their destination they had a little snack and Gracie took lots and lots of photos. Gracie loved learning about the islands. They made it back in time to have a swim before people started to arrive. Cath obviously agreed to have the cookout. Because it was last minute it was an early one so if people had evening plans they could still keep them. Steve had planned an evening out for Cath where she had to get all dressed up. By early afternoon the cookout had wined down. It was nice just spending time with those you cared about the only ones missing were Mary and Joan. Once everything was cleared away Danny, Kono and Gracie left to go to their place. Steve and Cath were alone.

"Cath will you go out to dinner with me?"

"Yes."

The two dressed for dinner. Steve looked wonderful in his suit and Cath was stunning in her dress. They had a wonderful meal and danced during the night. They got home just before midnight. By the time they checked the downstairs and made their way upstairs it had just gone past midnight. Steve checked his watch.

"Oh, I had one more question for you but it's after midnight. You don't have to say yes ok? If you want to say no that's fine it's after midnight now anyway."

"Ok."

Steve pretended to drop his phone so he had to bend down and pick it up instead he left the phone on the floor and grabbed the ring box from under the bed where he placed it earlier and went down on one knee. As soon as Cath saw this she sat on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Cath, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I wanted to show you what our lives together would be like. Family is really important to me and I will always try to be around for any member of the family that may need me. That's what today was about. I hope you know I think of us as partners in every way. I don't expect you to do everything for me just like I know you don't expect me to do everything for you. I like the simple things in life, hiking, swimming spending time with family and friends but I do like the finer things in life every so often. I hope you can see your future with someone like me. Catherine Rollins I love you would you do me the great honour of marrying me?" Steve finished with a nervous smile

Cath knelt in front of Steve with tears rolling down her face.

"Steve I love you. I love the life we have together. I love our family and friends. I love swimming, hiking and the same things you do. We work well together in every aspect of our lives. I would love to be Mrs Steve McGarrett. It took you long enough Commander." Cath kissed Steve after her answer.

The two knelt on the floor for ages just kissing and Steve placed the ring on Cath's finger. Steve then took his phone and took a selfie of him and Cath with her left hand raised up to show off the ring.

"You are not going to send that now are you? Danny will kill you!"

"No, I'm going to send it in a few hours!"

"Steve…!"

"What? Gracie will want to know as soon as possible."

"You're a dead man that's all I'm saying. It was nice being engaged even if it was only for a few hours."

"Oh ye of little faith. Gracie will not let Danny do anything to me."

"On your head be it, you were warned! It took you long enough to propose!"

"You knew?"

"No I thought it but it wasn't confirmed until I kept seeing Grace look at my left hand. I'm assuming you were going to propose the weekend Danny was sick?"

Steve nodded.

"I was going to have a lovely picnic for you and once we were finished and I was going to get on one knee and ask you. Then we ran into Chin."

"I thought it was weird that Danny didn't call us…"

"Yeah, he figured it out and didn't want to ruin the surprise! I thought that maybe it was for the best then I got the idea about this, about today or well yesterday."

"It was perfect Steve. We've known each other for years, I know you wouldn't take advantage, I did think we may spend more time in bed but today or rather yesterday was perfect."

"Well if you want to spend more time in bed you should have said so earlier. That can be arranged you know."

Steve picked her up and placed her on the bed and they showed each other how much they loved one another for the next few hours.

The Williams residence…

Grace picked up her phone at the beep to indicate she had a message. She was still sleepy but woke when she saw the photo and started jumping up and down on her bed!

"WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE FINALLY ASKED HER, SHE SAID YES! WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both Danny and Kono rushed in with their weapons drawn. Once they realised there was no threat they listened to Grace and eventually saw her phone. Kono went back to get their phones. Kono came back and was filming Grace who was still celebrating whereas Danny selected number three on his speed dial, Kono moved up to number two a while ago.

"What is wrong with you? Not everyone gets up at whatever time it is now you know. You did it deliberately didn't you?"

"Danny what are you talking about?"

Steve had put his phone on speaker so Cath could hear everything that was going on. Not only were they listening to Danny but they could hear Gracie in the background celebrating. Cath just shook her head at Steve.

"Oh don't play the innocent with me Mr! I know you, you did this on purpose, there is something really wrong with you, you know that?"

While Danny was talking Cath received a message on her phone and showed Steve so they could watch it at the same time. They saw the video Kono had just filmed of Gracie jumping up and down on her bed because her Uncle had finally asked her Aunt to marry him. Both Aunt and Uncle had a smile on their face.

Cath and Steve were getting ready to go for a swim when their front door opened. They saw Danny, Kono and Grace come in. Grace ran to them and hugged each of them and started talking about dresses, cakes, themes, beach weddings, bands. She took out a folder that would help Cath with any choices she needed to make. They were both astonished. She must have been thinking about this for ages. They saw Danny and Kono make their way upstairs hand in hand.

"Where are you two going?" Steve asked

"Where do you think, to bed, seeing as you rudely interrupted our sleep."

"What together?"

"What do you think? There is no way I can sleep down here with all the happy talk going on. I doubt if you're brave enough to wake Kono up a second time when she hasn't had her coffee yet!"

Steve looked at Kono and if looks could kill he would be a dead man if she wanted to, if you woke her you were dead. Danny still had a thing about sharing the same room with Kono in his house but not this morning. The two stomped upstairs and closed the bedroom door Kono always used loudly. The other three went swimming and stayed outside until Kono came to find them; she went to congratulate Cath then Steve. Danny came down half an hour later and congratulated Cath and ignored Steve. Danny was still mad at being woken up at an ungodly hour.

"Danno aren't you gonna congratulate Uncle Steve?"

"No!"

"Danno!"

"He woke us up deliberately!"

"He didn't wake you up I did!"

"Exactly it was Gracie who woke you up!" Steve said with the most innocent expression he knew.

Danny look at Cath

"Are you sure? You can say no anytime you know that right?"

"DANNO!"

"I'm joking Monkey, I'm happy for your Aunt."

"And?"

"And your Uncle!"

"That wasn't too hard was it Danno?"

Cath's phone started to ring and she answered it.

"Oh hey Mary." Cath looked to Steve who froze

"Thanks, you want to speak to Steve?"

Steve was shaking his head no.

"Oh sorry I thought he was here but he must have left quickly. Oh ok. I'll tell him, thanks again. Take care. Bye."

"Mary said to say she's disappointed that she had to hear about our engagement from her second brother instead of her first one. Oh she also said to watch your back Steve!"

Steve watched as Danny and Kono hi fived at his discomfort.

"Well just remember you mess with me and I call in the big guns, your baby sister! It could be worse I could have called Cath's parents!"

With that Cath quickly called her parents and gave them the good news.


End file.
